


Thor's Possessive Lover

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Says What He Wants, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Thor (2011), Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: When Thor is training the cute new recruit, you intended to ignore the jealousy you felt when you watched them get along so well. But when his mischievous brother decides to put thoughts in your head, you couldn't ignore it. You had to remind Thor just who he belonged to.





	Thor's Possessive Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This my first: story that I'm publicly posting, One-Shot and Smut.
> 
> That being said, it's not incredibly long, I wish it was longer, but I felt this was acceptable to start with!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"I need a break." You heaved a breath and your sparring partner nodded, lowering his fists and stepping back

You trudged over to a nearby bench where your canister of water and a towel sat. You grabbed the towel, blotting your forehead and neck, ridding yourself of the sweat you'd worked up.

A cute and very annoying giggle caused you to look up, and you almost wish you hadn't. Thor was standing with _her_ , explaining something with a grin on his face. Rina, Sif's sister, suddenly showed interest in combat and Thor had been happy to take her under his wing. You bitterly wondered why Sif couldn't do it. Or why Thor didn't ask you to. You had become Thor's right hand. Why waste his time with training some newbie? Because Sif had asked him for this favor. Besides, who wouldn't want their hands all over a short and cute blonde girl? For days you had to put up with this. You'd grown tired of watching them so closely together, his gentle smiles towards her when she asked him a question and when she did something right.

You tried not to take your annoyance out on Sif, the two of you had become close over the past year. Besides, how was she supposed to know Thor was yours? Well, not completely yours. It was like an unspoken thing. Unknown, more like it. This had only been going on for a few months. Thor was hesitant to tell Odin, for he would either reject you or he would push him to marry-something neither of you thought about wanting right now. You weren't sure how serious this relationship was-if you could really define it as that. So no one actually knew the two of you were sneaking around. All except for one-

"They sure are getting along, aren't they?" Loki murmured, beside you. You would have jumped if he hadn't done this all the time, suddenly appearing out of no where without a sound. You glared at him out of the corner of your eye as you took a swig out of your water container. You knew what he was doing and you refused to respond.

Loki had caught on, but that didn't really surprise you. He was wise and calculating. He'd seen the lustful gazes and picked up on the subtle flirting between the two of you. Thor hadn't been aware, but Loki had caught the two of you one day. The two of you had just finished training, thinking everyone had left for the day, you both couldn't resist each other, peeling off your armor frantically. Thor had you up against the wall, orgasms building, nearly there, then Loki showed himself, just as you hit your release. Your eyes widened, but Loki just smirked, holding up a finger to shush you. You buried your face in Thor's neck, mortified. When you built up the courage the look back up, Loki had disappeared. You went to find him after that and begged him to keep quiet. Surprisingly, Loki agreed. But he teased you relentlessly about it every chance he got.

"She sure is learning a lot from him." Loki continued nonchalantly. "I think she'll do nicely here. She's catching on quick." _Do not respond. Do not respond._ "Hey, she might even be good enough to be his right hand. Thor is a good teacher."

Your fists tightened on your container as you watched Thor as he taught Rina how to escape someone's grip when they're behind her. His hands rested on her waist and his mouth was moving, directing her actions as she followed his commands. To anyone else, it would look innocent and platonic, but to you, with Loki in your ear to seduce you into jealousy, it did not.

"He did teach you after all." Loki's voice dripped with amusement and it brought you to your limit.

You downed the rest of your water and abandoned the container on the bench next to you. Rising, you strode over to the blonde prince and his student. _Plan, plan, think of a plan._ You decided to wing it once you reached them, Thor looking up at you with a questioning smile. Placing a look of concern on your face, you spoke with haste, "Thor, please come with me, there is an urgent matter we need attend to!"

Thor let go of Rina and excused himself, earning a pout from the learning warrior. He followed you toward the exit of the training grounds, which lead back into the castle. Passing by Loki, you noticed he was laughing at you.

_Mischievous bastard._

You led Thor inside, ignoring his many attempts at asking you questions. You didn't know where you would take him, you just needed to get him away from her.

"Where in Valhalla are we going--" You grabbed his arm, tugging him into a secluded area you know no one usually enters. You pressed him against the wall and attacked his lips, sinking your fingers into his hair.

He pulled back, "Hey, what about the-"

"Quiet." You hissed, returning to the kiss.

Thor chuckled, catching on to the fact that there was no 'urgent matter' and kissed you back eagerly, sliding his hands around your waist.

You had to remind Thor just who he belonged to. Who would make him feel best. Not that you felt threatened... Well, maybe a little. But Thor was much too nice for his own good. You didn't want to share him, his kindness and naivety when it came to things like this. You wanted to be selfish with him.

You broke away from his lips to linger above his ear. "Mine." You whispered harshly in his ear and nibbled on it. Thor sucked in a breath and tightened his arms around you, moving his hands to firmly cup your behind. You kissed and sucked on his neck, making sure to leave your marks on him, something you used to avoid, but now you didn't care. Let the entire realm see.

"What if someone-" Thor protested, but you pushed a finger against his mouth.

"I don't care anymore." You breathed, returning your lips to his, kissing him with all the passion and possessive feelings you had.

You swiftly pulled off his armored top, something you'd done more times than you could count, letting it drop to the floor with a clang. Thor looked into your eyes as you spoke to him, "I want to show everyone who you belong to. Who _I_ belong to." You ran your hands down his brawny arms and tilted your neck toward him.

Without hesitation, Thor attacked your neck, leaving his own marks on your skin. You moaned, trailing your hands down his smooth, toned abs, down to the front of his leather pants. You felt the hardness through them as you ran your hands along the length, causing Thor to groan between his bites and kisses. You loved that he was always ready for you, reacting so easily to your touch.

Once you felt you'd teased him enough, you unfastened his pants and freed him. "Now allow me to make you feel like no one else can." You pressed a kiss to Thor's lips before trailing kisses down his chest. You stroked him as you slowly lowered yourself on your knees. The sight of his large, throbbing cock eagerly awaiting your mouth made you burn with need. Pressing kisses on the tip, you looked up as your tongue swiped along the slit, relishing in the way Thor's eyes closed as his head fell back against the wall. "No one brings me to my knees like you do, my Prince."

Thor groaned as you slowly eased him into your mouth, using your hand to stroke the rest of him. You drew back and went further this time, nearly taking him all into your mouth. Knowing it would drive him crazy, you moaned, causing him to feel the vibrations. Thor sucked in a breath and his hand landed on the back of your head, gently encouraging you to continue. If your mouth wasn't so full, you would have smirked. Instead, you hallowed your mouth and withdrew your mouth with promise of return. This time, you succeeded in taking him in all the way and you felt Thor's fingers tighten their grip in your hair. His deep groans were music to your ears, heat pooling between your legs. "I want you..."

Thor yanked you up off of him and pointed a finger to your shoes. "Off." He growled. You happily obliged, kicking them off hastily and his hands went to your pants, sliding them down, yanking your panties down with them. You shimmied out of them and Thor picked you up, wrapping your legs around him. He moved you against him, his throbbing erection sliding through your slick, wet folds.

"Bench." You tried to sound commanding, but it came out in a moan. Thor carried you to the nearby bench you'd noticed before you had thrown him against the wall a few minutes prior. He sat down, and you straddled his lap, your knees resting on either side of his thighs.

You reached between your sweating, wanting bodies and grabbed Thor's cock, guiding it inside of you. Both of you moaned, his in your name as you started rising and falling along his length. Your slow pace didnt last long, you picked up your pace after you felt yourself stretch for him.

Thor squeezed your waist and your behind, pressing kisses along your jawline as he matched your rhythm. Your hands dug into his shoulders as he brought you down harder with a grunt. "Oh, Thor!" You moaned, shuddering in pleasure as his kisses left your skin hot. Your breathing became erratic, your orgasm quickly building inside of you.

Thor moved your hair from your ear, pressing his lips to it, "Is this what you wanted, my conniving little vixen? To have me at your mercy, to make me forget that naive little girl and take your pleasure from me as you ride my throbbing, wanting cock?"

You moaned, nodding ferociously as you attempted to catch your breath. You were almost there...

Suddenly his movements slowed and you groaned in protest. "I didn't hear you... perhaps I should get back to my--" he grunted, "One on one training session with--"

"Yes! Yes!" You cut him off, not wanting to hear that name pass his lips."

Thor smirked, "Yes, what?"

"I wanted to restake my claim on you! You're mine!" You growled, burying your face in his neck and bit down.

Thor chuckled through his moan and he resumed his rough pace. "Worry not, love, for I have always been yours and only _yours_."

You shuddered as his words sent you over the edge, tears streaming down your face in relief. Your walls clenched tightly around Thor, bringing him to his own release.

You both collapsed against each other, breathing hard and sweating. As you came down from your pleasure high, you felt Thor's hot, salty seed oozing out of you, dripping down your thighs.

Thor pulled himself out of you and returned his attention to your face. His large hands cupped your face, his thumbs wiping your tears away.

"What's wrong, my beautiful warrior?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I love you..." You sniffled, unable to stop more tears from rolling down your cheeks.

Thor smiled softly and wiped the fresh tears away. "No need to cry, my love, for I love you as well. We will figure this out together. I shall tell my father of our relationship, and we won't care what he thinks of it. I will make him accept it, and refuse any demands he asks of us."

Your eyes widened, your heartbeat speeding up again, with slight worry at the thought of Thor possibly being locked away in the prisons, or being banished. "You would go against the Allfather for me?"

He stroked your hair, looking at you tenderly, "I would go against the nine realms for you."

Tears welled in your eyes again and you laughed, "Oh, Thor..." You kissed him deeply, throwing your arms around his neck lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it! Please let me know what you thought, I would love some feedback!
> 
> You can also follow me on my Tumblr:  
> Mischievousbellerina and Odinsonsobsessed (writing blog)


End file.
